


A Gay Day for the Fredrocks

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Tales of Vesparia
Genre: Annoying Yuri, Blushing, Established Relationship, Funny, Gay, Irritated Flynn, M/M, Sexual, racy, seme/bottom Yuri, stronger love than hate, uke/top Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Yuri is too sexy for Flynn's likings, and at this point he doesn't mean it as a compliment. He starts to wonder if his boyfriend can even go five minutes without trying to irritate him with all his PDA, and add that to his insicurities about being gay and Yuri is just about ready for an ass-kicking. Luckily Flynn is patient. Maybe a little too patient... Will Yuri ever learn?
Relationships: Fluri - Relationship, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 6





	A Gay Day for the Fredrocks

**Author's Note:**

> I half checked this over like, four times, so apologies if I missed any mistakes near the middle. It also has some descriptive sexual content near the end, FYI. Anyway, enjoy some time with these lovely boys!
> 
> Oh, and I think of Yuri as the seme but also the bottom, and Flynn as the uke but also the top... Might be a tid bit strange at first, but I didn't go too overboard with it.

Flynn awoke to the quiet beeping of his alarm clock. He blinked away the morning strands of light, pulling the blankets off of himself when he found not his clothes, but an arm. 'Ah, right, Yuri stayed last night,' Flynn thought to himself, but as he stood to turn off the alarm clock as to not wake his boyfriend, the dark haired man tightened his grip around his waist. "Where're ya going?"

"Apologies Yuri, I was going to shut off the alarm but I suppose I'm too late," Flynn said, making his next attempt to stand, but Yuri pulled him back into bed. Yuri kissed along the back of his neck, splaying a hand across his bare chest. "Y-Yuri, we have work today," Flynn complained.

"Yeah? What if I told you I'ma wood cutter and I got some complaints of an unstable-looking morning wood somewhere arouuund..." Yuri reached lower, but Flynn gripped his wrist. It was times like these that the blonde got irritated with his constantly needy lover. "Aww c'mon man, I'll be hitting two trees with one stone!"

"Starting work with a headache will fault my actions, and that clock is getting on my nerves," Flynn stood, Yuri getting a apriciated eyeful as he got dressed in his blue Fredrock uniform. The dark haired man reached a hand under the blankets, letting out a proposefully audible, sultry breath. "Yuri, we must be off. You have a job as well," the blonde said, taking in a deep breath to calm any sexual energy the long haired man was stirring.

"Whatever, LeBlanc's used to it when I'm late," Yuri quipped, pawing at himself some more in attempts to get Flynn jealous. "Also, cut it with that fancy talk. It's just me, man," he said surprisingly sweetly for the given situation.

Flynn blushed a little. It was things like that that got him to love the downtown boy. "I-it's Captain LeBlanc, Yuri. It's uncurtly to speak of him with the lack of title," the blonde lightly scolded as he finished putting himself together. He took a daring glance at Yuri as he watched him step out from the ball of blankets, letting out his breathy laugh when he saw how catastrophically messy his long locks had gotten with the previous night's actions.

Yuri got dressed, Flynn brushing the other's beautiful hair for a couple minutes before the two stepped out together. As they quickly made their way down the hall, Yuri slipped his pale hand into the blonde's back pocket. A gasp got caught in his throat as he resisted, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"My hand was chilly," Yuri said as calmly as he almost always was. Before Flynn could retort, Yuri added, "And my pockets aren't as... hot as yours." He gave him a little fondle as the pink blush on the angelic man's cheeks flushed an angry red.

"Yuri, you musnt do such things in public. It is inappropriate," Flynn knew both of them had been raised by the people of the Zaphias lower quarter, but how the hell did Yuri grow up to be so uncurt in his comparison?

Luckily as they stepped into the Fredrock training grounds Yuri pulled away, dropping down with all the other Knights to begin their morning routine. Both the men quietly counted to twenty as they did their push-ups with ease. "Damn," Yuri murmured past the hair dipping into his face.

"Everything alright?" Flynn questioned, switching his counting into his head as he listened for a response.

"Ah, just thinking 'bout how I wish that was your hips moving like that. But y'know, that's not so bad. Ya haven't been doing many blowies lately," he winked his lashes in a sultry motion, Flynn losing count of his pushes. The two stood when everyone else did, Flynn averting his gaze while Yuri was doing the exact opposite.

The twenty-some men all grabbed a practice sword, dualing with their partner. Looking to the chart, Flynn sighed. Of course this was his day to train with Yuri. He walked up to him, turning his back and stepping six paces back, then facing him as he placed the tip of his sword to the grass. "One, two, engua--Yuri!" Yuri attacked Flynn before the proper time, Flynn throwing up a quick block.

Despite his unfair head start, Yuri was being quickly knocked back by Flynn's series of offence. Flynn slowed himself a little, concern in his tone as he asked, "Something the matter?"

"Ah, nothing really," Yuri started, the devil shining in his eyes as he chuckled, "just can't take this as seroius when I'm looking at your beautiful face. Plus all those perminantly ingraved pictures of you from last night..." Yuri trailed off, the blonde's mind drifting to how... randy they had been the prevoius day in bed.

Catching him off guard, Yuri began Dragon Swarm, Flynn knowing the basic attack well and blocking, thrown off when his counterpart added in a kick. "Yuri! What are you doing adding a kick? You're turning it into a Dragon Sweep!?" Seconds later, the dark haired man had Flynn pinned to the ground, leaning on top of him to keep him down for the necessary three seconds.

Once Flynn gave up after the chance ticked by, Yuri pecked him on the lips. He flushed as Yuri stood and tossed aside his wooden sword, a couple of the other knights catching sight of their actions and making a friendly laugingstock of them.

All the remaining knights made their way to the kitchen, grabbing their breakfast for the day. Flynn had a green shake, Yuri munching on his sweet sweet muffins. Flynn shook his head at his lover's unsatisfyable sweet tooth, jumping in the middle of his sip when Yuri lovingly grabbed his hand. "Yuri, this is seroius! You must end these public displays of affection!" The knight whisper-yelled.

"Well, something more seroius is that your baby angel face is tainted," Yuri leaned forward and gently licked up the dribble of smoothie he had caused down his jaw. Blue eyes shooting wide, Flynn shoved Yuri back by his half-bare chest. "Although I guess it's been tainted since we hooked up, huh?"

The blonde shot him a steely glare, silently praying he would end these racy actions. "Listen, troops," Captain LeBlanc pulled them from their dillema, informing, "I need you all in the meeting room in five minutes. Arte training and body workout will be pushed back half an hour."

"Right!" All the men said in synchrony, some saluting to their superior.

Keeping a close eye on the time, Flynn washed the dishes created by the meal, some of the Knights walking off to get to the meeting early. After a few minutes, him and Yuri were the only two left. It was unsettling.

Flynn stiffened as he aproached from behind, suddenly wrapping his arms around his middle. "Y-Yuri!" Flynn stuttered, dropping the glass he was holding, which just so happened to be his.

"Aww what, you never heard of the famous kitchen back hug?" Yuri questioned, squeezing him tighter. Flynn didn't waste his time on a response, reaching into the sudsy water to receive his mug. He jolted back as his fingertip made contact with a sharp object. "You okay?" Yuri asked worriedly, his grey eyes squinting at the edges as he saw a drip of blood come from the pad of his digit.

"I-I'm fine," Flynn insisted, rincing the cut off with cold water. The dark haired man shuddered as the water turned pink for a short moment due to the addition of his boyfriend's blood. The blonde flicked off the water once he stopped bleeding, reaching to retrieve his cup with much more caution. He frowned as he pulled out the couple of peices. "I truly liked that cup, you know."

"Sorry..." Yuri looked the most bit regretful about it as Flynn gave him a pouty look after discarding it's remains. The two headed out as to not be late for the meeting, running into LeBlanc just as they were entering the door. Flynn sighed as he realised the only open seats, excluding their captain's, were side by side. "Heh heh, you got lucky Flynn," Yuri joked under his breath as he sat down to his left.

"Alright. Today's meeting were going to talk about the rules a knight lives by. A knight must give their all for the throne, their lives for the people, and they must be proud to be called a knight. Those are the things that, as your training continues, should be shown in your every action." And speaking of actions, Yuri's hand was making an action right onto Flynn's thigh. He restrained his breath as he tried to focus on what the mustashioed captain was saying.

Yuri's hand gently rubbed the top of his thigh in a nearly appropriate manner, instantly ended when his fingers curled to the sensitive inside of his leg. Flynn shut his eyes and attempted to keep up his proper demeanour. Yuri reached his hand over to his fly, pulling down when Flynn flushed and snapped his hand down to swat him away.

"Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, is something the matter?" Their captain asked, and Flynn's heart thudded.

"N-no sir!" Flynn responded, Yuri shaking his head without the slightest hint of blush.

"Well I suppose that if you call this nothing wrong, then perhaps you do not care about this meeting? Correct me if I am mistaken," LeBlanc had Flynn in a corner. He decided to stay quiet, unused to the sarcastic tone his his commanders words. LeBlanc tapped his fingers. "I have heard that you two have gotten together as a couple..."

"Th-that is true, Sir," Flynn said, struggling to make proper eye contact. "Is-is that alright?" Flynn asked, wishing for approval as he still had some unsettled feelings about being gay.

"That is not for me to say, but as long as it does not bring you or your peers down, it will be completely fine," LeBlanc told them, about to turn back to the meeting when he added, "And keep your hands atop the table."

"Yes," the knight responded, quickly pulling up his zipper before folding his hands on the dark wood of the table top. Without the distractions of his boyfriend, the meeting went by pretty quickly and uneventfully. Next on the agenda came both the boys favorite part--Artes training.

Artes training was Flynn's mastery, but Yuri got so bored of perfecting technique that he would make up his own versions of the moves and preform them behind the captain's back.

"Azure storm!" Yuri quietly called, slicing out two blue blades of light.

"Yuri Lowell!" The long haired man flinched when he heard his name called. He spun on his heel to see LeBlanc. "Making up Artes again? This is the third time in the last two weeks! We need to have a talk." The two walked over to the bench, Flynn turning back full attention to his actions.

"M-my hand just slipped, Cap'n!" Yuri lied, knowing full well he would see through it but trying anyways. He then added under his breath, "Besides, they're stronger then the dumb ones the knight's use."

Catching what he said, LeBlanc's whole face turned a few shades redder, yelling at the arrogant student. Yuri decided it was best to stay silent and listen to what he had to say for once. Or more, half listen. Yuri's eyes trailed to just behind LeBlanc, where Flynn was pulling off beautiful Arte moves with such mastery it made even him a little jealous. Well, even the biggest quantities of jealousy could be masked by the awe he was feeling as he watched the angelic figure stretch and swing his blade in perfect arcs. He sighed as his grey orbs filled with adoration.

Once LeBlanc was finished chewing him out, it was time for body work out. It was the part that some troops hated, where as others were so pumped up for it you would be worried they would explode. The troops stripped themselves of their shirts, tossing them to the side as they began whatever weight exercise they pleased.

Yuri laid on a chin weight bar, Flynn taking the slightly ligher one beside him. "See who can go for longer?" Yuri offered, not caring about Flynn's advantage.

"Heh, I'm up for a little friendly challenge," Flynn said, raising and lowering the bar to Yuri's slow rhythm. After a little while, Yuri began letting out struggling breaths. "Don't work yourself too hard," Flynn advised between huffs, looking over to his boyfriend. Seeing his marvellous muscles strain with every push... Flynn suddenly found himself as the loser of the challenge.

He redirected his gaze as Yuri offered him a hand up, spending his last ten minutes on the treadmill. He shut his eyes as he ran, Yuri getting to him with how he had acted the whole day. Even just the thought of Yuri made time fly by, their training session over already, one of the Knights calling, "Alright guys, let's hit the showers!"

'Right, the showers,' Flynn thought to himself, regrouping with Yuri as they headed into the next room. Flynn knew, he just knew, that having two gay guys in the shower with a bunch of probably straight people made everyone feel uncomfortable. But as he swiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, he knew he would be apritaive of it.

The twenty men stripped down completely, stepping into the steamy room as they tossed their uniforms in the wash. Flynn walked over to the furthest shower in a vain tempt to lighten the awkwardness. Yuri, as usual, walked to beside him to clean off. He chuckled light heartedly, "Hey, why do you always come over here to shower? You're not tryn'a avoid me, are you?"

"No of course not. I do it because.. just for a bit of privacy," Flynn stretched the truth, not wanting to alert his lover of his feelings and make him feel awkward himself.

"Oh privacy, huh? Perfect," Yuri whispered over the white noise of falling water, kissing Flynn and even adding a little tounge. Flynn's hands went to his shoulders as he pulled back.

"Yuri, someone will see," Flynn mused, eyes flickering back to his lips.

"No they won't. Lookit how steamy it is, man!" The dark haired man insisted, his long locks sticking to his chest tempting the blonde.

He managed to avert his gaze, glancing to the thick cloud of white beside them. "It's not that steamy..."

"Well then let's make it steamy," Yuri huskily whispered in his ear, his hands moving down to his slim hips. He pushed his back to the tile wall, urging Flynn to follow suit as he rocked his hips in a sultry motion. Flynn bit his lip, running his hands down Yuri's wet arms, then pulling his hands away from his waist.

"Yuri, we can't," Flynn insisted, needing to kiss him, touch him, fuck him, anything. He was getting nearly as desperate as his boyfriend. "We can't," he repeated, more to assure himself rather than to get it through Yuri's thick head.

"Baaaabyyyy...." Yuri moaned in what the blonde originally thought was a complaint, standing up from the wall and leaning onto Flynn. "Ooh that feels good.... Right there, yeaaa..."

Flynn bristled, his whole face flushing. "Yuri, what on Terrica Lumeris are you doing?!!" The blonde shoved him back, blocking his mouth with his palm. The other knights laughed, a few stepping over to see through the steam. When they saw the position the two were in, their laughing hightened to a point Flynn was worried they might choke on the moisture in the air. He jolted back, voice raising as he insisted, "It-it's not what it looks like!!"

Yuri smirked, shameless as always. He gave a first bump to a couple of the other troops, Flynn's embarassment about to melt off his cheeks. His irritation was getting beyond it's limits. As the troops got on their casual clothes, Flynn refused to speak to his lover, let alone glance his way. "Aww c'mon man, they know I's just kidding," Yuri followed Flynn as he grumped his way to the cafeteria. "Flynn?"

Flynn bit his tounge both literally and metaphorically, giving Yuri a good dose of the silent treatment. Flynn retrieved his perepared lunch from the refrigerator, leaving it open for the men behind him. The blonde took a seat beside one of the knights, Yuri claiming the seat beside him in record speed. "Well don't worry, I don't mind the silent treatment. It's half of B&D, then I'll just add the B....." Yuri tuned his chair to face his lover, hands over his eyes as he spread his legs apart a little, puckering his lips. He got a chuckle from some of the other men, but not a sound from his target.

Flynn resisted the urge to glance at his tempting boyfriend, gently shutting his eyes as he calmly ate his chicken caesar salad. The troop in the seat next to him elbowed the blonde, quipping, "Hey it looks like you both like B&D!" Flynn flushed madly, his eyes shooting wide and glazing over with a steely glint as he lightly kicked the other man in the shin. Yuri removed his palms and let out a little laugh at how he seemed to finaly get Flynn to his breaking point.

The irritated man let everything drift away as he retreated into his mind. He began thinking about the meeting, and how he would do some work one he got home... But then his mind drifted to other things he would much rather do when he got back. He blushed and lightly shuddered as images from the prevoius night flooded his mind. Yuri... He should have never treated him like that. He deserved a punishment. Flynn scrunched his eyes and shook his head from the thoughts, reserving them for later.

"Hey Flynn," Yuri calmly called him from his thoughts, tapping him on his shoulder. The angelic man looked towards him silently. "Hanks wanted me for something for a bit. See you later, 'kay?"

Flynn nodded, clearing his mouth, "Goodbye, Yuri." He gave a fancy wave, Yuri jogging out the door. Flynn shook his head, defeated. How could he ever stay keep up the silent treatment with someone so charming?

A short while later, Flynn was back in his room looking through some work papers, constantly glancing at his door. He couldn't wait for his demon of a boyfriend to come over. He looked down into his lap, biting the edge of his tounge as he took on the reality that perhaps Yuri was just screwing with him and he wasn't coming. "Fuck," Flynn cursed under his breath as he shoved aside the papers, standing up and shutting his wide open window.

The blonde unbuckled his pants, sitting on the edge of his bed. He set a hand on his crotch, shutting his eyes as he replayed the day's events. Yuri touching him and kissing him in the morning... He gently ran his fingers up his neck where Yuri had tainted him, sighing lightly. He quickly skipped to the good stuff, watching in his mind's eye when Yuri courted him in the shower. The way he rocked his hips as he leaned there and practically begged for Flynn to touch him.

Ah, and the way the hot water streamed down his abs and down onto his slender thighs, the steam making the image just a bit blurry, enough to to make it seem that much more fantasetical. Flynn's hand began moving a little, prompted by the lewd moments he had shared with his boyfriend. "Ahhh..." Flynn carefully moaned under his breath, getting caught up in the streaming fantasy.

A sudden bang had Flynn leaping up from where he was half laying, heart pounding in his ears as he looked to his now open window. "Heh, I see you got started before me," Yuri devilishly grinned from where he stood in his personally enterance way.

"Yuri, I have a door, you know," Flynn complained, flopping back down as he embarassedly retracted his hand. "You scared me," he admitted.

"Oh why, with how unearthly sexy I am? Thought I was some kind of incubus, mistaking you for a lady?" Yuri strolled over and leaned a knee on the foot of his bed, taking in the view of his beautiful lover. "I'm a little jealous. You were really going to leave all my work to your hands?"

"It's only because I was unaware of if you were trully planning to arrive," Flynn looked to the side, hoping Yuri wasn't looking at how hard he was, but also wishing for the exact opposite.

"Does that really sound like something I would do?" Yuri sounded genuinely miffed. Flynn nodded, raising an eyebrow. Was he not there when he was being obnoxious all day? "Really? Me? The guy you called a sex addict yesterday?" Alright, he had a point there. No matter now much he loved screwing with Flynn, me much preferred getting screwed by him. "Whatever. This addict is ready for some action."

Yuri reached down and unzipped his pants, reaching in and rubbing himself a couple of times. "Bloody hell Yuri, shut the window!" Flynn whisper shouted, sitting up onto his elbows. The black haired man rolled his eyes, stepping over to do as asked, closing the blinds too. "Thank you," Flynn murmured, sitting up as he took in a deep breath, calming his too early arousal.

Yuri sat beside him, his lush eyelashes half closed over his big grey orbs. He kissed Flynn, quickly escalating from careful to passionate. He opened his mouth as he cocked his is head down, kissing Flynn from below. The blonde flushed a little at Yuri's actions, allowing him to push him back a bit until he was nearly sitting on his pillows. He then reached to behind Yuri, unfolding his belt and tossing it to the side, hands dipping to beneath his shirt and exploring around his waist.

Yuri grabbed onto one of Flynn's shoulders as the blonde tipped him back, his other hand making quick work with his buttons. Guiding the long haired man onto his elbows, Flynn leaned away for a second to shrug off his upper attire, reaching down to work with his pants. "Wait, c-can I?" Yuri asked with a shudder as he inspected the lump in his trousers.

Flynn looked to him with partially lidded blue eyes, nodding as he reached to do the same with Yuri as he leaned on his back. "Lift your hips for a second," Flynn requested quietly, greedily taking in the view as he removed his lover's pants, too eager to properly deal with his. Leaning down onto his elbows, the blonde slowly kissed Yuri, lifting his knee to his crotch.

The dark haired man let out a lust heavy sigh, parting their kiss. Leaning more weight on one of his elbows, Flynn dropped his hand down to feel around Yuri's chest while he could. He tweaked with his niplples as they hardened with his every movement, Yuri getting impatient and slipping his hand into Flynn's open pants. "Yuri," the name was like sugar on Flynn's tounge as he rocked into Yuri's touches, giving him a quick kiss as he slowly slid his knee from under him.

Yuri got the gist, relocating his hand to his back as the blonde nudged against his hole. The long haired man cupped Flynn's shoulder with is other hand, supporting him as he reached down to position himself properly. They both let out a groan as Flynn thrust in, finally getting a bit of reliefe. Flynn leaned both his elbows to either side of Yuri's shoulders, starting on a slow rhythm. As he began successfully hitting his prostate with every move, Yuri pulled his leg up to wrap around the knight's slender waist.

Both the men released moans and groans, Flynn tucking his head into Yuri's neck as he panted out his arousal. Yuri didn't bother being quiet, being the carelessly noisier of the two as Flynn held his sounds in the back of his throat. The downtown boy felt it was his duty to get Flynn to outright moan, licking along the bit of neck he could easily reach. The pants on his neck increased as the blonde couldn't help a stutter of his hips, encouraging his lover.

Yuri let out a lewd vocal right in his ear, releasing a deep whine. He smirked in pleasure as he nibbled along the shell of his ear. He slid the flat of his hand down Flynn's bare, slightly sweaty back. As he traced along the moving muscles, he reached his hand into the blonde's pants. He rocked his pelvis up a little in time with Flynn's quickening motions, gripping his ass. As he slid a finger in, it did it for Flynn as he moaned out into his ear, ending it with a bite of his tender neck. He sucked on the mark he left as he sped up, sure to leave a prominent hickey.

Yuri's groans got molded together as his high aproached, too lost in the feels to continue the movement's of his hips. He shut his eyes tight as Flynn moaned gently in his ear, whispering swears as he felt the drop in his stomach as he fell out of rhythm. "Ah ah, cumming," Yuri called out, then suddenly Flynn pulled out just before he came. "Flynn what the fuck?" He complained face scrunching in ecstasy as he rocked his hips up to where his boyfriend was, needy as hell.

"Payback," Flynn huskily whispered the one word, a shockingly devilish glint in his baby blue eyes. He smirked, really smirked, and it somehow looked even eviler then when Yuri did it.

"Fuck you," Yuri moaned, reaching down to finish himself off when Flynn dodged in faster than lightning, snagging his wrists. He pinned them above his head, kneeling over his peaked lover. Yuri moaned again with the beautiful sight he got of the blonde's dick, still hard as him. Yuri glared at him, waiting for him to break and do as he needed of him. After a minute of Flynn slowly touching himself in perfect eyeline of Yuri, Yuri's eyebrows turned up as he realised how seroius he was. "Ahhh, please...." Yuri whispered, completely pitiful.

Flynn deviously grinned, bending down to whisper in his ear, "Don't you even think about touching yourself." He slowly released his arms, keeping his eyes locked with Yuri's as he sat back on his thighs. He traced his hand along his slightly protruding hip bones, tickling along his treasure trail and stopping just short of the treasure. He seductively licked along his lips, darkly wispering, "Beg."

"Oh come on man," Yuri reached down to touch himself, taking pleasure from his games but needing to get off after the long day of sex jokes. Flynn jolted up, grabbing ahold of his forearms and pinning them in his mess of hair again. He looked down to him with an angry glare, holding his arms tight enough it would've bruised had it not been for his shirt.

He demanded, "I said beg. You beg."

Yuri bit his lip, but then he broke. "Oh please please, Flynn! Touch me, fuck me, I beg you! I need it, I really need it. I'm sorry about all the jokes today, but please I can't do this any longer! I need to cum, please, I beg you!" Flynn was surprised with how needily he spoke, surprised he did as he requested, but he didn't let it show. He leaned down, biting Yuri's lip as he kissed him intensely.

"That was perfect begging," Flynn praised, jerking at himself a few more times, "but you touched yourself, and that deserves a punishment." Flynn stepped off him, retrieving the dark haired man's belt as he tied his wrists loosely to the bed board. He crouched by his feet, licking up his thighs. He lifted his knee as he moved slow as molasses, getting to his destination but not making a stop to help him. Instead he kneeled above his chest, massaging himself with one hand while the other reached back to toy with his hole. "Ahh that feels goooood..."

Yuri watched him, struggling to hold his hips still as he prayed the blonde would touch his aching cock. He wanted to moan, to beg, to get himself off, but he didn't want another punishment. His restrain would be easy enough to escape from, but deep down he knew he didn't want to get away. He watched Flynn moan above him as he double handed himself, rocking his hips back and forth in what should be a law-breakingly sultry motion. Flynn leaked down a little bit onto him, making Yuri need it all that much more.

Just as Flynn got himself on the edge of cumming, he stopped and shot his eyes open, restraining the moan that would surely cause Yuri some kind of pleasure. "Heh, you did good," he complimented darkly, getting back into position to fuck him. He paused with his hips millimetres away from contact, eyes laughing at him as he watching him bite his lip, grey eyes glossy.

Yuri resisted thrusting up his hips, feeling like holding two magnets apart as he lie in wait of his release. He didn't dare make a mistake, Flynn finally thrusting nearly all the way inside him with one flawless motion. He pounded into him, Yuri moaning out as tears of pleasure escaped his eyes, his release edging with every thrust of Flynn's hips. It almost felt like enough stimulant that he couldn't cum, throat stuttering on all the sounds that urged to escape. It became too much for him, dirtying himself with an epic release, Flynn dirtying his insides.

The two fell into a slightly convulsing mess, but then both fell dead still. It was the most powerful cum they had had probably ever. It felt so incredibly good, but it left both Fredrocks exhausted. Yuri stayed awake, unlike usual, because Flynn's weight on his chest was uncomfortable. He didn't mind, though, wanting to wrap his arms around him but he felt much too much like jelly.

After a short while, Flynn began shifting slightly. "Hey," Yuri murmured weakly, needing to regain his breath before he continued, "you awake?"

Flynn shifted off him, curling up under his arm and looking up into his big beautiful eyes. "Yeah," he whispered an obvious answer, using Yuri's arm as a pillow. His eyebrows knitted up a little, frowning lightly. "This better teach you to not bug me with all that PDA."

No matter how tired he was, Yuri couldn't resist the long stream of laughter that followed. Yeah, that was just going to get him to bug him more.

But maybe that's kind of what Flynn and Yuri both wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos apriciated! I need some guidance on what ya'll like me to do with these two!


End file.
